The Maelstrom and the Shai-Fang Sister
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Tarnyang and Sainyang hire Naruto to help them take back their Sacred Vessel from the pirate named Liliana and he ends up helping them multiple times; earning the elder sister's trust and affections. NarutoxTarnyang. For Sketchfan. Please R&R. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


It's been some time but we're back with the 18th installment of the**_ Naruto/Queen's Blade _**x-overs and now Naruto meets the sexy Shaifang sister Tarnyang and helps her and her twin Sainyang in retrieving an artifact from the pirate Liliana. So, enjoy this return to the series and wish my pal **_Sketchfan _**a happy belated-birthday in the reviews.  
**Summary: **Tarnyang and Sainyang recruit Naruto to help them retrieve an artifact from Liliana and he winds up them multiple saving times to the point of where he earns the former's affections.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_Queen's Blade._**

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto headed to the village gate to begin his newest mission of helping two sisters retrieve a stolen artifact of theirs from a pirate name Liliana and escorting them back home afterwards. He soon found himself looking at two women close to his age and both stood at 5'1 with black hair and red eyes with a cord and ring on both of their necks.

The first woman had on a white, tight short dress with long, flowing sleeves and her hair in a bun. Also, she had white thigh-highs with golden ends along with black sandals.

The second woman, who captured Naruto's attention with the brave look in her red eyes, had a sleeveless Chinese dress with a short red jacket with open sleeves beginning at the forearm that accented her chest of 84 (33) with her waist of 55 (22) and hips of 81 (32). Also, her hair had grown out to her back with a distinct violet hairband that had a lily flower on it of the same color and they looked to Naruto to observe him before speaking.

"Are you Naruto?" The woman in the red dress asked.

"That's right." Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm Tarnyang and this is my sister Sainyang." The woman, Tarnyang, said and Sainyang nodded.

"Nice to meet you two." Naruto said.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Naruto-san." Sainyang says.

"All right, Naruto, I'll bet we can count on you to help us get our artifact back." Tarnyang said.

"Yes, you can bet on it." Naruto said as he gave them a salute and Tarnyang smiled before the trio set out to the road. They walked through the road and Naruto looked at Tarnyang.

"So, what can you tell me about this Liliana pirate?" Naruto asked.

"She's this crazy pirate who has these weird rules about whatever she does as a pirate and despite the fact she steals from just about anybody, the only people she doesn't bother are elderly people." Tarnyang said.

"In all the time you've heard about her, did you hear anything about her stealing from the elderly?" Naruto asked.

"Not once." Tarnyang said and Naruto smiled.

"I think I just might have a plan that'll distract her." Naruto said.

"That's perfect!" Tarnyang said.

"In any case, you can definitely bet I'll get your artifact back. What's it look like, anyway? Naruto asked.

"It's a stone that resembles a panda but is completely flat." Sainyang said.

"In that case, it should be easy to find once we see it." Naruto said with a determined grin and both sisters smiled at his personality as they headed to Gainos, where they believed Liliana would strike next. As they walked through the woods, they came across a former restauranteur who yelled upon seeing Tarnyang and Sainyang with the former yelling in equal surprise.

"You again!" Tarnyang and the former restauranteur shouted at one another.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"A rip-off restauranteur that served us fake Shai-Fang food in and thought he could get away with it." Tarnyang said.

"Thanks to you two, I lost my job and my restaurant was closed!" The man angrily declared.

"Don't blame us! It was your own fault for trying to pass off fake Shai-Fang food as the real thing!" Tarnyang snapped back.

"Now, you'll pay!" The ex-restauranteur said and he snapped his fingers in the air twice. Then, seven large men appeared before the trio and each of them held a large weapon in their hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tarnyang and Naruto demanded.

"Teach the two of them a lesson and sell them off!" The former restaurateur said.

"Oh, I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget." Said the second-to-tallest henchman, a square-jaw man with blond hair, as he lecherously licked his lips at Tarnyang's bosom and she took a fighting stance with Sainyang in direct response before Naruto stepped in front of them.

"Stay out of this, blondie." sneered the former restauranteur.

"Don't test me." Naruto bravely said as he stood his ground and the henchmen all shouted as they charged at him. In what seemed like a blur to the twins, Naruto was in the air before executing a perfect split-kick to the ex-restauranteur and the lecherous henchman's faces; knocking them apart.

The third henchman, a dark-skinned man with a blonde Mohawk, swung his axe blade at Naruto's legs but he easily avoided the blade and brought his elbow down onto his head. Recovering quickly, he flipped onto his feet before kicking the Mohawk fiend onto a stone and another henchman with the appearance of a pirate sliced at him.

Naruto grabbed the blade bare-handed and gripped the man's hand before twisting it. He yelled as the shinobi did a sweeping kick to his feet and knocked him onto his back before kicking the chin of another henchman with glasses holding a dagger.

Before the man could even fall back to the ground, Naruto grabbed the collar of a thug with long-braided brown and flung him into the air as well. Springing off the ground, Naruto appeared above either henchman and kicked both of them in the face that sent them crashing to the ground below.

Bounding off a tree, Naruto flew towards the largest thug, a dark-skinned man with blonde hair, who swung his spiked-club at him and the other remaining thug, a guy with blue hair, lashed his lance at his upper body.

Just when it appeared that the blonde had no way of avoiding the oncoming weapon, he twisted about in the air before punching the largest thug's leg while his foot and kicked the other's shoulder before sending him flying into a tree. Like a cat, he swiftly landed on his feet and stared at the fallen thugs before they looked at him with venom in their eyes.

"You little punk, this isn't over." The largest henchman snarled and Naruto raised an eyebrow before cracking his knuckles. The sound echoed so loudly that a nearby mountain collapsed and the blonde cleared his throat.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked and the former restauranteur and his henchmen took off running. Tarnyang and Sainyang broke out of their amazement of him and walked up to him.

"Well, Naruto, you really helped us out." Tarnyang said and Naruto smiled back at her and Sainyang.

"Don't mention it but just what was their deal with you two? I can't help but think that nutcase was leaving out some details about their problem." Naruto asked.

"Well, as we said earlier, we tried to eating some of their food at his restaurant and it turned out to be inauthentic Shai-Fang cuisine." Tarnyang said.

"Also, we tried to do a dine-and-dash, too." Sainyang added.

"Is that so?" Naruto said.

"Sainyang, why'd you have to go mentioning that?!" Tarnyang franticly said.

"A dine-and-dash? So, that's why they were after you, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"It's not like that at all!" Tarnyang protested.

"But, it's exactly what we were doing." Sainyang said and Tarnyang folded her arms while walking forward.

"All right, it was a dine-and-dash but they still cheated us by serving us that false Shai-Fang food!" Tarnyang said.

"Well, if he's the type of man to sick his goons on you like that; it's easy to see what a sorry excuse for a human being he is." Naruto said.

"Exactly right." Tarnyang agreed.

"After all, if his restaurant was like that, it was bound to fail, anyway." Naruto said before they reached Gainos and looked around. They waited around and stood in the center of town waiting for her to arrive.

"Damn, she's taking her time." Tarnyang said.

"Where do you think she's gonna strike?" Naruto asked.

"I've a hunch she's going after the Queen's treasure; so we'll just wait until she shows up and storms the lower east side of her castle." Tarnyang said.

"Shouldn't we tell the Queen?" Naruto asked.

"Not a chance and aside from that, Queen Claudette is a total tyrant who'd rather try to kill you than hear you out; even to save her own hide." Tarnyang explained.

"That so?" Naruto asked Sainyang and she nodded.

"Besides, this might be just what she deserves." Tarnyang said as a giant shadow quickly fell over them and they looked up to see a flying pirate ship floating down from the sky. Next, they heard a loud, haughty laughter and spotted a pink-haired woman who Naruto correctly assumed to be Liliana.

"There she is! There's she is!" Tarnyang chanted with excitement and Naruto watched as Liliana's ship approached the ground.

"It's time for another extravagant and elegant treasure looting by me!" Liliana laughed as the ship approached the ground and landed before a horde of skeleton pirates came rushing from the ship. They threw explosives at the lower east side of the castle and found themselves battling Claudette's assassin of the fang army.

"Give back our Sacred Vessel!" Tarnyang shouted out at Liliana before Naruto held her back and kept her out of the pink-haired pirate's sight.

"Tarnyang, calm down and follow my lead." Naruto said.

"What lead is that?" Tarnyang asked before seeing the blonde smirk and elsewhere, Liliana's pirates had managed to overpower the Assassin of the Fang soldiers before gathering every last bit of they could find.

"We sure did gather a lot this time." One of the skeleton pirates said as the treasure was being loaded onto the ship and Liliana proudly looked on from the crow's nest. She could have sworn she heard her name being shouted earlier but pushed the thought aside when she looked to see the final load of treasure being loaded into the cargo hold and smiled in success.

"Nicely done, men, it's time to fly!" Liliana commanded.

"Aye-aye, Captain Liliana!" The soldiers responded as the ship began soaring back into the sky and Liliana haughtily laughed as the pirate ship flew into the air. As her army counted the loot, she headed to her room for a relaxing bath before feeling a presence behind her and spun around to see Kaguya standing there.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!" Liliana demanded as she reached to draw her sword.

"I am Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and I hail from a distant world." Kaguya said.

"What distant world is that?" Liliana asked.

"To be accurate, I first came to this world well over a millennia ago and since then, I've…" Kaguya began to say.

"Wait, did you say you're over millennia old?" Liliana said.

"That's correct." Kaguya said before Liliana's hand moved away from her sword and gently took her hand.

"Forgive my earlier tone. Come this way and I'll treat you to a nice bath and you can tell me all about it." Liliana said.

"A bath?" Kaguya said with some interest in her voice.

"That's right, Kaguya-sama, the first rule of being a pirate is always to be kind to the elderly." Liliana said as she lead Kaguya to the hot springs spa down the hallway and all of Naruto, Tarnyang, and Sainyang watched from a distance away.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Tarnyang asked.

"Kaguya will be all right; so let's go." Naruto said before the trio moved on in search of the Sacred Vessel and they stealthily wondered through the ship. They managed to avoid the pirates as they wondered the hallways and entered Liliana's room.

Naruto looked through Liliana's closet while the twins looked throughout the rest of her room and found nothing. Next, they searched through her treasure horde and Naruto got an idea.

"Sainyang, Tarnyang, you said this Sacred Vessel of yours resembles a panda-like-stone, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's true." Sainyang said.

"Do you have an idea?" Tarnyang asked.

"Yes, I do." Naruto answered before activating his Eternal Rinnegan and using its Byakugan-like powers to scan the ship until he found what he believed to the Sacred Vessel in the kitchen. He looked back and nodded before moving forward with them following suit.

_"I wonder how Granny Kaguya is."_ Naruto thought to himself as he led the sisters to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile_

Kaguya comfortably sat in a golden bathtub with Liliana gently massaging her horns and the elder woman sighed in complete relaxation. After all, she hadn't received such a relaxing treatment since before she was imprisoned in the moon and her current mood brought back fond memories.

_"I wonder how long I can maintain my physical form like this?" _Kaguya thought to herself since her body was still sealed in the moon of her other dimension and she was currently using all the chakra she had to form a temporary body to inhabit. Also, since she was actually an engram formed from her chakra and the Tailed Beasts' power within Naruto, she truthfully hadn't the smallest clue on how long she could remain as she was.

"Is there something wrong, Kaguya-sama?" Liliana asked.

"Nothing of the sort." Kaguya assured her before the pirate poured something in the water behind her.

"I've taken the liberty of adding doctor fish into your bath." Liliana said.

"Doctor fish, you say?"

"They're therapeutic fish that remove dead flesh from the body and they'll free every corner of dead flesh." Liliana said and Kaguya didn't feel anything since she physically wasn't of elder age. After some moments passed, she found herself drinking a cup of tea as her lengthy hair was dried and she pondered how her descendent/host was doing.

_Back with Naruto and company_

Naruto, Tarnyang, and Sainyang entered the kitchen and looked to see some pans boiling on the stove.

"They're cooking something; do skeletons have to eat, too?" Sainyang asked.

"That or it could be for Liliana." Naruto added and Sainyang nodded in agreement.

"Who cares about that? Where is it?" Tarnyang asked Naruto.

"I think it's inside that jar over there." Naruto said before pointing them to a large jar next to the pantry and they hurried over to it before removing the lid. They looked inside and Sainyang looked back to Naruto.

"We found it; good eyes, Naruto." Sainyang said and noticed a silent Tarnyang.

"Tarnyang, what's wrong?" Naruto asked before his predictive eyesight foresaw Tarnyang about to blow their cover.

"Why the hell is it being used for a pickling stone…" The indignant Tarnyang began to say before Naruto covered her mouth and prevented her voice from rising. Her eyes looked back to the blonde and he sighed at her.

"Tarnyang, I'm sure seeing your Sacred Vessel being used for such a weak purpose isn't the greatest thing to happen but don't let it bother you so worked up that you put yourself in danger." Naruto cautioned and after some huffing and puffing, Tarnyang nodded. He took his hand off her mouth and she lowly growled as she helped Sainyang lift the stone out of the pot.

"Who does Liliana think she is doing this?" Tarnyang growled in frustration and Naruto saw a few skeleton soldiers heading towards the kitchen.

"Hide!" Naruto lowly but clearly said to the two as he ushered them into the pantry and shut the door. He jumped onto the ceiling and attached himself to it while staying upside down.

"It should be ready by now." The first soldier said as he entered the kitchen and checked on the boiling pans. Another soldier noticed the lid of the pot was missing and approached it.

"Say, the pickling stone is missing from the pot." The soldier said.

"Who'd take it?" One of the other soldiers asked.

"Well, it can't be the Captain." Another soldier said as Tarnyang and Sainyang crouched in the pantry. Naruto noticed another soldier stare at the pantry for a while before starting his way towards it and sweated before silently opening a portal leading to the bow of the ship.

Swiftly yet silently taking out an explosive tag and wrapping it around a kunai knife, he flung it through the portal. It landed in the center and blew a hole in the ship's bow.

The explosion was heard throughout the ship and all the soldiers rushed outside to the source. By now, Liliana had finished drying Kaguya's hair when she heard the noise and she looked outside to see the bow destroyed.

The elder woman knew the explosion had to be related to Naruto and awaited telekinetic contact for him. Back with said blonde, he opened the pantry and ushered the twins out of the pantry.

"Let's book." Naruto said as they exited the pantry and he contacted Kaguya to come back. Then, the ship tilted downward thanks to the absence of its bow and Liliana fell back against the wall while the horned-woman levitated in the air.

"Lady Kaguya, are you alright?" Liliana asked.

"I'm quite fine but I shall be leaving now." Kaguya said.

"Don't be afraid, I'll see to it that this problem be solved immediately." Liliana said as she tried to stand up but the force of the ship going down made it difficult to do so.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." Kaguya said and Liliana closely listened to the elder woman.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" Liliana said.

"1st rule of being a Princess of the Ōtsutsuki Clan; you're never entitled to answer scoundrels such as yourself." Kaguya said before laughing and vanished through a Yomotsu Hirasaka portal. Back with Naruto, he held onto Tarnyang and Sainyang to keep them from falling as the elder sister held onto the Sacred Vessel before a Jackalope with a Rinne Sharingan on its forehead came hopping their way from around the corner.

"Liliana was planning to cook this weird thing?" Tarnyang said.

"That's no weird creature; it's Granny Kaguya." Naruto said as Kaguya hopped towards him and landed in his hand. Using his Preta Path, he absorbed her back into his chakra system and looked ahead to see Liliana waiting for them with her whole army.

"Well, you three are certainly brave for using Kaguya against me like that but you'll now pay in an elegant and extravagant form." Liliana said before raising her sword in the air and the soldiers all did the same before Naruto formed two Asura Path hands from his shoulders blades with cannons in the palms. They loaded chakra with a loud ringing sound resonating from the false palms until they unleashed sweeping blasts of concentrated power and purposely avoided Liliana as they wiped out the entire army.

The false hands cooled down once the army was vanquished and Liliana jumped onto a platform before slicing the rope holding it. She began her haughty laugh and she stared at Naruto and the twins.

"Farewell!" Liliana laughed as she vanished from view up a shaft and Naruto formed a shadow clone with his Asura hands.

"After her." Naruto instructed and the clone leaped after where Liliana had vanished before he looked to the twins.

"We're outta here!" Naruto said before blasting a hole in the wall and flying out of it with both Tarnyang and Sainyang holding onto him with the Sacred Vessel now in his backpack for safekeeping. He flew towards a nearby lake and safely landed.

"Nice work, Naruto, you really came through for us." Tarnyang said.

"That's why I'm here." Naruto grinned.

"What happened to Captain Liliana and your clone?" Sainyang asked.

"Oh, she's in good hands." Naruto said.

_Elsewhere_

Risty made her way to the local church where the orphans she visited were and proudly looked at her recently acquired loot.

"Man, I lucked out! Can this get anyway more awesome?" Risty said before hearing a crashing noise and looked to the sight of the sound. Walking past some trees, Risty spotted Liliana's crashed ship with all of her treasure shown from a giant hole in the side and said pirate unconscious as she tied to the pole with chains.

"Hot damn, free loot and a wanted pirate all in the same spot?! Jackpot!" Risty said as she hurried over to the ship and Liliana with dollar signs in her eyes and an excited grin on her face. With the amount of money she'd get from the wreck and handing Liliana to the authorities, the orphans she looked after would have food for years to come.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto, Tarnyang and Sainyang headed their way to Shai-Fang with the twins leading the way. Just then, the blonde shinobi sensed a foul presence nearby and defensively got in front of the two sisters.

"What's the matter?" Tarnyang asked.

"There's someone here." Naruto said.

"Who?" Tarnyang asked.

"Someone with a foul personality." Naruto said before some kunai blades were thrown from the trees and he grabbed the twins before flashing away from the oncoming blades. He looked into the trees and spotted Elina sitting on a branch with a sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Well, if it isn't the Rebel Army's twin bitches and ninja dog of a bodyguard." Elina sneered.

"You?! Beat it, you twisted snake!" Tarnyang said.

"It's a good thing that I came out here looking for that bitch of a thief Liliana and can't find her; so, now I'll take my anger out on you three!" Elina cackled before leaping down from the branch and Naruto defensively stood his ground. Knowing how strong the taller blonde was, she leaped at him and lashed her lance spear at him before he vanished.

She looked around and felt a sharp kick to her back that sent her into the air. Then, Naruto appeared over her and punched her abdomen so hard she roughly landed on the ground.

"Are you gonna beat it or do you want more?" Naruto asked and Elina yelled in rage before reaching for her lance. She staggered to her feet and growled at Naruto, who could clearly tell she was no match for him in the slightest.

"Bring it on! I'll rip those Rinne-whatever eyes right out of your head and stuff them down your throat!" Elina snapped.

"Let's go; she's not worth our time and by the way, I don't even need to waste either of my Rinnegan powers on someone as stupid as you to win." Naruto said as he started to walk away and the twins followed him. Elina growled as she flung her lance spear's wire at the back of his head and she glared demonically.

"Don't ever ignore me!" Elina shouted before Naruto swiftly grabbed the wire and yanked it towards him; taking her along with it. Once she was in range of him, he jumped to the side with Tarnyang and Sainyang before punching the back of Elina's head before she flew over a nearby ledge with a wail of surprise.

Moments later, they heard a loud, earsplitting screech of pain over the ledge and looked down to see Elina in a vast field of cactus with her body riddled with pricks. Thanks to her skimpy armor, most of her body was covered with pricks as she jumped about in a mix of anger and pain while clutching her rear in total agony.

"And I thought she was still an annoying prick before now." Tarnyang said before she and Naruto began laughing at the top of their voices with Sainyang lightly chuckling as well at Elina's misfortune. The blonde woman spun around in pain as she bumped into more cactus and she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I'll kill every last one of you!" Elina yelled.

"Don't be an annoying prick, Elina. Oh, wait, too late!" Tarnyang laughed before they started onwards and left the pain-filled Elina behind in the cactus field.

"Tarnyang…I just realized something." Sainyang said.

"What's that?" Tarnyang asked.

"Naruto saved us three times." Sainyang said and Tarnyang stopped dead in her tracks as she realized her sister was right. Naruto noticed the two stopping and looked back at them.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked before tears of appreciation began pouring from Tarnyang's eyes and that's when he walked back to her.

"Tarnyang, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You saved us three times..." Tarnyang said.

"Why is that making you sad?" the concerned blonde asked.

"In Shai-Fang tradition, when a person helps you three times, you're to serve them for the rest of your life until they say not to. Therefore, I shall call you Naru-kun from now on." Tarnyang said before wiping the tears from her face and her strong-willed grin remained to her face.

"What?" Naruto said.

"In that case, I guess I'll call you Brother Naruto." Sainyang said.

"Huh?" Naruto said; still confused.

"Let's rally, Naru-kun!" Tarnyang said before she and Sainyang resumed walking in front of him. The trio walked forward and entered a swamp before making a makeshift raft.

"All aboard." Naruto said before both twin climbed onto the raft and he steered it through the murky water using a long staff formed from Truth-Seeking Balls.

"Nice work, Naru-kun." Tarnyang said as she held the Sacred Vessel tightly and Naruto looked back.

"You know, just because I helped you three times doesn't mine I automatically own you." Naruto said.

"In our tradition, we're to serve you all our lives from now on." Tarnyang said.

"Well, do you two want to serve me the rest of your life?" Naruto asked while steering through the water.

"Absolutely!" Tarnyang energetically answered and Sainyang nodded in agreement before Naruto sighed; not noticing a ripple a distance behind the raft. After that, leather skin appeared in the water and headed towards the raft.

Naruto heard the water moving behind the raft and looked back before seeing it ripple as the leather skin vanished. He stared at the water and frowned as he moved through the water.

"What's the matter, Naru-kun?" Tarnyang asked.

"I thought I saw something in the water." Naruto said and Tarnyang looked in the murky water before looking back to him.

"I don't see anything but since this water is so murky, I wouldn't be surprised if there was something down there." Tarnyang said before the raft was suddenly pushed from underneath by an unknown force and Naruto jumped back before grabbing both twins as he flew into the air.

As he levitated in the air, he used his Truth-Seeking Balls to form a round platform for the twins to stand on while they watched the raft get pushed until it was eventually flipped over and smashed to pieces. Then, a large water serpent resembling a snake lashed out the water and smashed the raft by slamming its chin down onto it.

The trio floated in the air as the serpent turned its attention towards the trio and lowly hissed while swimming towards them. Sainyang took a flat sword from her bag and Tarnyang took her out sword out while Naruto started doing multiple hand signs.

While the water serpent charged at them, Sainyang also started doing multiple hand signs with her hand directly in front of her sword and the serpent reared its head from the water; flying in their direction. Suddenly, a green sphere with mystic literature appeared around them and knocked the monster back just as Naruto's Water Dragon jutsu wrapped around it. The water dragon coiled around the snake beast and gave Tarnyang the chance to stab it between the eyes.

Blood trickled down its forehead and it hissed in pain as it was dragged into the depths of the water by the dragon. Tarnyang and Sainyang looked down from the platform to see where the creature had been dragged down and spotted bubbles rippling on the surface until they finally ceased.

"Sainyang, what was that sphere?" Naruto asked.

"It's a magic charm I used to protect us from that snake creature." Sainyang explained.

"Yes, she's quite a master at these things." Tarnyang praised her sister and she lightly blushed while a small smile of gratitude appeared on her face.

"Well, you sure saved us before that snake got to us." Naruto said.

"Knowing you, I'll bet you would have knocked its block off with a single punch." Tarnyang said and Naruto flew them to the shore before he undid their platform. They walked through the land until they came upon a geyser field and Naruto used his Eternal Rinnegan to see the end of the swamp before he formed a space-time portal in front of them.

"What is this?" Tarnyang asked.

"Step inside and see." Naruto said and both sisters looked to each other before stepping into the portal with the blonde following them in. They looked around and realized they had left the swamp.

"How did you do that?" Tarnyang asked.

"The portal you just stepped through was a time-space tunnel that brought us to the edge of this swamp instead of walking the rest of the way which would have taken us a few hours." Naruto explained.

"Far out!" Tarnyang said in amazement.

"All right, lead on." Naruto said and the twins once again walked ahead of him. While he could easily use his dojutsu to see Shai-Fang, it wouldn't be easy to recognize as he didn't know its appearance while both Tarnyang and Sainyang did.

"Naru-kun, see those mountains over there?" Tarnyang said while gesturing to said mountains and they looked frostbitten at the top.

"Over those hills is Shai-Fang itself." Sainyang said.

"Awfully cold up there, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"That's why the Sacred Vessel is as important as it is since it can even affect the weather there." Tarnyang said and Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan stared into the mountains before seeing the country of Shai-Fang.

"Now, where are you trying to take the Sacred Vessel?" Naruto asked.

"It belongs in a shrine in the middle of the highest part of the country." Tarnyang said before Naruto spotted a pillar with the Sacred Vessel's image carved into it.

"On a giant pillar, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Tarnyang said and Sainyang nodded before he opened another portal leading to the pillar. They jumped through it and found themselves next to the pillar.

"Tarnyang, Sainyang, would you two do the honors?" Naruto asked and Tarnyang and Sainyang moved forth to place the Sacred Vessel on top of the pillar after stepping up some stairs. They set the item on the pillar and a bright light flew into the sky.

Naruto and the twins stood by as the light flashed into the sky and until all of the frostbite disappeared before the climate became tropical with the sun shining brightly in the sky. The blonde stood in awe of the artifact's power as it ended and the whole climate was changed.

Then, cheers were heard across the land and the residents of Shai-Fang came out to greet them. At first, they praised Naruto before turning it to the twins and Tarnyang basked in the praise while Sainyang slowly accepted it.

_Later_

Naruto found himself being welcomed into Tarnyang and Sainyang's home for some refreshments.

"Well, Naru-kun, you got the job done nicely; you helped us six times." Tarnyang said as she gave a Zongzi (Chinese for rice balls) to him.

"Glad to have been around to help and back this tradition thing of yours…" Naruto said as he accepted it.

"Yes, we're now indebted to you for the rest of our lives." Tarnyang said.

"But, Tarnyang, I don't want you live under some crazed rule like that if you don't want to." Naruto said as he began to eat the Zongzi.

"Oh, but I want to, Naruto-kun." Tarnyang said.

"Why? Sainyang, surely you don't want to serve me the rest of your life?" Naruto asked Sainyang while she was carving wood.

"I guess so." Sainyang answered.

"Exactly! Therefore, we shall accompany you back home." Tarnyang said as Naruto finished his Zongzi and brushed the crumbs away from his mouth.

"Tarnyang, Sainyang, I appreciate the offer but do you two really want to serve someone you've known for a only single day?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I could think of another way to serve you within ways that'll change your mind." Tarnyang said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked and Tarnyang looked to Sainyang before smiling and raising both her eyebrows. She looked back to Naruto and placed herself in his lap while resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto immediately said while blushing.

"I'm about to rock your world…and something else of yours, too." Tarnyang said as she settled in his lap and Naruto tried his best not to move.

"Wait, Tarnyang, you're very hot but…" Naruto started to say.

"Well, thank you! I think the same about you, too!" Tarnyang cheerily said.

"Sainyang?" Naruto said and Sainyang removed the cord from her neck before setting it on the floor. Tarnyang looked back at her sister and she bowed her head.

"I'm going for a walk." Sainyang said before slowly making her way out the house and Tarnyang took off her own cord.

"Now, then…" Tarnyang said before leaning forward and Naruto didn't move.

"Tarnyang, hold on! I just…I just need some air!" Naruto said as his heart wildly thumped about inside of him and Tarnyang only smiled.

"Allow me to cure you of your ills, Naru-kun." Tarnyang said as she unzipped his jacket and hugged him; increasing his heartbeat when her bosom touched him. He started sweating and he gulped as she hugged him before getting up.

"I'll just be going now." Naruto said as the long-haired twin hung off him and smothered her face against his crotch. He blushed before falling back on the couch and she crawled onto him before placing hands on his shoulders.

"Well, Naru-kun, maybe this'll start the road to changing your mind." Tarnyang said as she leaned forward and slowly rubbed her breasts on his chest. He suddenly froze and started moaning at the sensation he felt.

Looking up, he saw Tarnyang's seductive eyes staring into his and he mentally held still as there was something about her determined look he had found to be her most attractive feature. Sensing his tense mood slowly fading, Tarnyang smiled at him and smothered her chest on him.

"Did it work, Naru-kun?" Tarnyang smiled.

"What do you think?" Naruto playfully asked.

"I think you're swell and speaking of that word…" Tarnyang said while reaching down and brushing her palm on the center of his trousers. Naruto smiled at Tarnyang's touch before sitting up and embracing her while trailing his fingers through her hair.

Tarnyang got off Naruto and got behind him to rub his shoulders once removing his jacket. She pressed her breasts on his back and rubbed them up his spine while he shivered with glee.

"Well, Naru-kun, wouldn't it be nice if we got do this every day?" Tarnyang asked.

"Yes, it would but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't think of yourself as a slave that I own." Naruto said.

"Consider it done and aside from this, there are plenty of other things we could do." Tarnyang smiled as she rubbed her chest on his backside and nuzzled him. He looked back at her and smiled as she found her way into his lap.

Naruto placed his hand on Tarnyang's lower back and she leaned closer to rest her head on his chest. She embraced him and nuzzled his heart in affection before kissing his throat while undoing his forehead protector.

As it fell, she caught it and set it on a nearby table before stroking his cheek. Naruto brushed his fingers through Tarnyang's hair before framing her face and his blue-colored eyes stared into her strong-willed red ones.

The pair pressed their lips together and Tarnyang rubbed her fingers through his yellow locks. Naruto and Tarnyang moaned in their kiss while stroking each other's hair and the black-haired woman immensely blushed.

Naruto's hand went under Tarnyang's jacket and rubbed her back while her eager tongue licked into his mouth. Their tongues lathered and practically drowned one another in saliva while Tarnyang's fingers brushed through his hair.

Tarnyang's eyes shut in bliss while kissing the blonde and she stopped stroking his hair before wrapping her arms around his neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around Tarnyang's back and held onto her small frame.

Naruto and Tarnyang stroked each other before she thrust her crotch on his while their tongues wagged against one another. She went to rubbing the back of his neck and he broke the kiss to start rubbing his tongue against her neck.

Tarnyang whimpered from how smoothly he licked her neck and moaned while he stroked her leg. He slid off her sandals and dropped them before she spread her legs.

She thrust her crotch forward and bumped against his crotch before he startled nibbling her neck. He undid her jacket and he rubbed her backside while she embraced him.

Her hands went down to the hem of his shirt and she gripped it before starting to pull it up. Feeling his shirt rising up, he broke his embrace with Tarnyang and she lifted it before throwing it away.

Upon seeing his muscles, she licked her lips and purred before kissing his neck while he stroked her shoulder blades. She moaned while stroking his face and continuing to brush her clothed breasts against his heart before reaching down to undo her sash.

As it was undone, her dress became loose and she caught Naruto's attention before he watched her slowly remove her dress while she stood; her breasts bobbing slightly once they were revealed. Her dress fell down to her ankles and her only article of clothing was her c-string thong before reclaiming her place in his lap.

He lie back and allowed Tarnyang to smother his face in her breasts while rubbing them on either side of his head. She smiled while his hands were placed on her hips and held her steady while she squished her breasts on him.

Naruto licked Tarnyang's heart before groping her rear and kissing her cleavage before planting kisses on either of her tits. She smiled at him and watched him start tracing her buds with his tongue.

Her tits became aroused with Naruto's tongue smoothly licking and rubbing on them at a time. Then, she moaned while feeling his lips engulf her nipple and suckle it.

Tarnyang's eyes closed while she moaned at Naruto's hands sliding up her body until they reached her ample chest and started squeezing her mounds. His fingers buried themselves in her pliable flesh and massaged them gently while he switched to her other teat.

The softness of Tarnyang's chest in his hold made him grow hard and Tarnyang lowly moaned through her lips at his touch. She smiled down at him and brushed her fingers through his spiky hair.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on Tarnyang's tit before licking against it while he caressed her bosom and she whimpered from his amount of caressing. The blonde sat up and Tarnyang watched he gripped her tits before pulling them in his direction while tweaking them.

Tarnyang mewled while he teased and pulled on her nipples before she reached down to unzip his pants. Her hand snaked into his boxer and found his member before wrapping her fingers around it.

She began pumping it and Naruto's whole body shivered at her incredible touch while she pumped his manhood. He released her tits and palmed her orbs together before licking both of them.

Naruto fell back and took the shorter woman with him before continuing to feel up her bosom. She abruptly stood up and looked down at him as she undid her thong's strings.

It fell off and dropped onto the floor as Naruto watched her spread her folds to entice him. She crotched back down and turned before placing her mouth on his erection once she took off his pants and boxers alike.

Naruto moaned as she began sucking on his manhood and pumped while swaying her womanhood in front of his face. He placed his hands on her crotch and he spread her folds apart before his fingers wiggled into her folds.

_"That's more like it!" _Tarnyang thought to herself while pumping her mouth down his hilt and stroking it. Naruto moaned as his manhood was surrounded by Tarnyang's warm saliva and he started to lick her clit while his fingers wriggled and rubbed against her inner walls.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she bopped her head on him while he tasted her clit. His fingers wormed about within her wetness and she groaned before taking her mouth off him.

"This'll get you coming in no time." Tarnyang said as she started rubbing her orbs on his manhood and began stirring her tongue around the tip of it. Naruto stopped licking her clit to moan at this new pleasure and in return, he began licking into her tunnels while now brushing his fingers her clit and folds.

Tarnyang temporarily stopped licking Naruto's manhood to moan before her focus was returned to his cock and she made sure her aroused buds rub the veins of his stiffness. He started to thrust into her cleavage and she blow on his emerged foreskin before coating it with her saliva.

Naruto's tongue traveled into Tarnyang's womanhood and licked into her walls while his fingers danced on her clit. She whimpered as she felt it slithering and brushing on her innards while she massaged his hardness with her chest.

She placed her mouth back onto his manhood before sucking on it again and her tongue mostly targeted his tip. Naruto groaned as he jetted his glory into her bouncing breasts and they squeezed with great softness.

At last, Tarnyang moaned as her juices streamed out of her womanhood down Naruto's tongue and his manhood imploded within her mouth less than a second later. She groaned as some of his cum poured down his manhood while the rest of it disappeared within her mouth and throat.

Naruto licked up her streams and she took her time gulping down his semen before freeing his semen. Tarnyang opened her mouth and licked her lips before looking back at him.

"Well, Naru-kun, the amount of energy people describe you to have doesn't do you justice." Tarnyang smiled.

"Tarnyang-chan, you are the same story." Naruto grinned before she freed his manhood and stood in front of the coffee table in front of the couch while placing her hands on it. She looked back at Naruto and teasingly swayed her rear in front of him before he finally stood.

He placed his hands on her waist and brushed his cock on her wet folds a couple of times before entering her with care. Tarnyang loudly moaned as she felt her barrier snap apart as she was entered and Naruto groaned at her tightness until he was fully inside of her.

Despite the near-irresistibility of wanting to begin thrusting into Tarnyang, he waited until she was adjusted to the size of his cannon and held her thumb up at him. Holding onto her small waist, he began to pound his cock into her walls and she continued to loudly moan as her breasts bounced over the table.

Her peach was smacked against by Naruto's lap while his hips flew forward and his manhood thrust into her wetness. Tarnyang dug her nails into the table as Naruto pounded his length into her tunnels and he smiled at her tightness while her blush spread across her face.

Naruto's hands held onto Tarnyang as the shorter woman rutted her hips backwards and her breasts heaved and bounced into the air. She kept a good balance as her arms and legs didn't wobble despite Naruto's tremendous speed of pounding into her wet orifice.

Both Naruto and Tarnyang moaned loudly as they could while they worked their hips together and she looked back at him. He pressed his lips against hers and her scarlet-colored eyes stared into his ultramarine ones.

Their tongues rubbed against one another while they kissed and Naruto's manhood flew into her pussy while simultaneously banging on her walls. Sweat started boiling down both their bodies and the blonde freed her waist to cup her breasts while her upper body reared back.

Naruto's hands squeezed and groped at her mounds while plunging his stiffness into the depths of her body. Tarnyang moaned from this pleasure as her taller partner pounded himself against her walls and every sense of arousal her body felt resulted in her growing tighter on his cannon.

The pair rubbed and clashed their tongues against one another as they kissed and she reached back to stroke his chin lovingly. Her free hand reached to rub her aroused clit and in doing so, she closed her eyes in total enjoyment.

Naruto's balls became tighter with his powerful charges as he fondled Tarnyang's bosom and she seductively trailed her finger down his chin while brushing her clit. He groaned while jerking his member into her caverns and his foreskin pummeled her flesh with shaking forces to be reckoned with akin to that of a miniature earthquake.

Tarnyang moaned in their kiss as she felt her warmth growing tighter on Naruto's manhood and their kiss broke to allow their moans to sound throughout the air once more. He lustfully growled from both his testicles and Tarnyang's pussy becoming tighter by the minute as he toyed with her breasts.

He pressed them together and watched them bounce against one another in amusement while Tarnyang had closed her eyes by now. Smiling at his shorter lover, he lowered his head and started licking her earlobe in a tenderly manner.

She smiled and looked back at him before she placed her arm around the crane of his neck for extra balance. Tarnyang's mounds bounced together in Naruto's hands as he fondled and squeezed them together while charging his manhood into her core.

The black-haired woman whimpered as she teased her own clit and she moaned with her new lover while he thrashed himself into her womanhood. Naruto moaned with her as her pussy wrapped around him and his seeds erupted from his manhood before filling her womb to the final inch.

The amount of semen her womb was unable to accept came splashing from her pussy and drained down his hilt onto the floor to create a small white lake. Naruto rubbed the sweat from his forehead and did the same for the panting Tarnyang before sitting back down the couch with her still connected to him.

He lifted Tarnyang off his manhood and allowed her to rest her head against his heart. Naruto panted with her before she caught her breath and kissed his lips.

"Wow, Naru-kun, you were better than I ever could have guessed from that Uzumaki energy you have." Tarnyang smiled.

"Well, Tarnyang-chan, stamina is my thing in life." Naruto chuckled.

"Then, you won't mind if I do this." Tarnyang said as she rose and placed herself back on Naruto's manhood while wrapping her arms around his neck. He moaned while she began thrusting down his glory and he placed his hands on her rear before embracing her.

They reunited their lips and moaned in their kiss while he recharged his thrusts and his cock soared into her wetness. Tarnyang and Naruto once again locked their bright eyes while her breasts freely jiggled on his heart.

Naruto drove his manhood into Tarnyang's womanhood and she moaned into his mouth as he did so. She whimpered from this as she rolled her hips forward after placing her feet on either side of the blonde while he held onto her ass.

Both moaned and rubbed each other's sweat-drenched backsides while kissing in a lustful battle. Naruto groaned as her orbs pressed and bounced on his chest while she wiggled her hips.

He thrust his cock upright into her walls and she licked his tongue while kissing him as their hips worked together. The blacked-hair warrior's blush deepened as she rode Naruto's erection and her toes started to curl from the sex racing throughout her body.

Naruto's left hand trailed up Tarnyang's backside and placed his hand on the back of her head so their kiss could deepen while their tongues drowned each other in saliva. She felt her innards growing tighter on his manhood and her eyes looked down at his pulsing tower charging into her wetness.

She broke the kiss to watch as her breasts jiggled and the speed of his cock flying into her wetness amazed her. Naruto nuzzled Tarnyang's forehead while jetting his hips upright into her body and he ran his fingers through her hair while her arms stayed looped around him.

They reunited their lips in time for their next orgasm as both of their releases oozed from her pussy and poured down the couch pillow into their hormonal lake below. Without hesitation, Naruto laid back and Tarnyang eagerly began rolling her hips forward.

Naruto held onto Tarnyang's breasts as they jiggled over him and he rubbed them together with glee as she did so. As she rode her new lover, she was glad that Sainyang had stepped out when she did so her sensitive persona wasn't ruined by seeing her elder twin in her lust-filled state and she placed her hands on either side of the blonde shinobi as she leaned closer.

He temporarily released her breasts and allowed them to bounce and jiggle over him as he pounded his tower into her warmth. She closed her eyes and mewled while more sweat poured down her heated body.

Naruto's hips shot up and sent his member thundering into her wetness while she rode him. Tarnyang lowered herself more so and pressed her breasts on him.

Tarnyang started kissing Naruto's heart as she wiggled and shook her hips together to grind his powerful manhood while it raged into her wetness. Not being able to resist her chest any longer, he reclaimed his hold on them and kneaded them in his hold while her eyes closed.

She moaned in bliss as she felt him licking her tits as he squeezed and caressed her bouncing flesh while she blushed. Naruto's tongue licked both her aroused nipples and suckled on the left one while he massaged them.

Naruto jetted his cock into her innards and thrashed against them; making them rumble about almost violently despite his attempts at being careful not to hurt his dear partner. Tarnyang cupped his face and pressed her lips against his just in time as she felt his cock throbbing inside of her.

Just then as red and blue ones met once again, Naruto's semen erupted from her pussy and splattered on both of their laps. They moaned in each other's mouths and Tarnyang lifted herself off him to lay next to him.

As their cum still poured from her entrance, Tarnyang's lips remained planted against his until they eventually broke their kiss to catch their breaths. Naruto and Tarnyang both smiled as he stroked her back while she rested on him.

"So, Naru-kun, how's this instead of Sainyang and me being indebted to you for the rest of our lives?" Tarnyang asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Naruto said.

"Then, internal love and sex from me it is." Tarnyang smiled.

_One year later._

Naruto and Tarnyang sat on the couch of the Hokage's mansion with two newborn twin girls in either of their arms. The girl in Tarnyang's arms had black hair and red eyes like her mother while the other girl had blue eyes and hair similar to their mother while a chord and ring attaching them like their mother and aunt.

"So, Tarnyang-chan, are you sure this won't hurt Lin-chan and Rin-chan?" Naruto asked Tarnyang as he stroked Rin's, the girl with blue eyes, hair and she energetically giggled.

"Not a chance, Naru-kun, both Sainyang and I have had this around our necks since we were born and we've lived our lives just fine." Tarnyang said as she caressed Lin's hair with Sainyang doing the same and the infant girl smiled akin to that of her parents.

"If you say so. Rin-chan, Lin-chan, what do you two think?" Naruto asked the twins and they both happily gurgled to their parents and aunt's amusement.

"Sounds like a definite yes to me." Sainyang smiled and both parents agreed with smiles.

* * *

What a way to come back after all this time! As for Naruto and Tarnyang's daughters, I figured that naming them Lin and Rin would be a fitting way to show their mixed Japanese and Chinese-influenced heritage. Next time, Naruto will be paired with the sexy but religious nutcase named Sigui and how will he have bond and have sex with a lunatic like her?

Read to find out and thanks for reading! I hope everyone and especially _**Sketchfan **_enjoyed the return to the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**series. So long for now.


End file.
